Lucia Nanami
Lucia Nanami (七海 るちあ Nanami Ruchia) is the main protagonist of the anime and manga Mermaid Melody. History Anime Lucia has appeared in many anime episodes. Pichi Pichi Pitch Mermaid Princess of the North Pacific Ocean, keeper of the pink pearl, and the main character of the story. Lucia goes up to land to search for a boy she saved seven years ago. She is unaware of the danger in the marine world and of her real mission until she is told of them by her "older sister", Nikora. She is characterized by her simplicity and naivete, but with having a strong will, typical traits of shōjo manga heroines. Lucia soon falls in love with Kaito, where as he is unaware of this and is in love with Lucia's mermaid form. Pure Lucia only soon finds out that her lover, Kaito, has forgotten his memories of her, as well as Hanon and Rina which means it's not a coincidence. Seira, a new orange mermaid of the Indian Ocean, is about to be born as well, waiting to meet Lucia. When her time of birth finally came, Mikeruseized his chance and absorbed Seira into his body, and her birth was therefore delayed, so Lucia now has the job of retrieving all the pieces of her heart contained in Mikeru's feathers. Manga The Anime is mostly loyal to the Manga. But in the Manga there were two chapters who weren't in the anime and they were after pure era. Luchia caught a cold and in the whole last chapter she is shivering in her bed, fighting for her life when Kaito is worried, and by her side. Memories of saving Kaito from the tsunami back then 7 years ago, are hunting her. Then she remembers that at that time she saved him, the waves were too strong and she couldn't keep on with the rescue, so Kaito saved Luchia by his Pantarasa's light, they came to the land, and she gave him her pearl as the story goes on. But, at the moment Luchia was about to give Kaito her pearl, Aqua Regina showed up and asked Luchia if she's sure by her action. Luchia said yes. In that moment Aqua Regina reveles Luchia's destiny, to be the next Aqua Regina. The chapter ends when Luchia finally wakes up as the new Aqua Regina, she talks with seira about love life and at the end she hugs Kaito. Personality Lucia is known as having a very upbeat personality and she is generally optimistic. She is also a great jewelry artist. Within the first arc of the series, it is uncommon to see her without a bright smile on her face. She has a very loving and caring heart and a talent in seeing the good in everyone. However, she does have a slight jealous side that often comes out in relation to Kaito because she's far from the only girl who is interested in him. In the second arc of the series however, her situation is darker and it is then you see the side of her that is struggling to deal with the pain and loneliness of being forgotten by your loved one. Overall, no matter what the situation, she never gives up hope. Appearance Lucia has dirty blond hair in her human form and bright blonde hair while as a mermaid or in her idol form. She also has brown eyes in her human form but blue eyes while as a mermaid or an idol. She usually wears a Pink Necklace shaped like a winged sea shell that contains her pearl Gallery File:Mermaid Melody Mermaids.png File:Princess Lucia in Bath.png File:Lucia, Hanon, Rina and Hippo.png File:Lucia's Transformation is Ready.png Category:Characters Category:Merpeople Category:Animated Merpeople Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Princesses